Being Honest (SetsunaxOc)
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Fallon wants to tell Setsuna how she feels about him, but is too scared to do so. Will she ever tell him? Find out in this fanfic! SetsunaxOc


**This is my first Gundam 00 fic, so go easy on me. It's not easy keeping Setsuna in character, but I'll do my best to improve! Enjoy!**

**Gundam 00 belongs to Sunrise and Bandai!**

**My Oc Fallon belongs to me!**

* * *

Fallon was watching out the window at the observatory room on the Ptolemaios2 and was amazed at how many stars she could see, compared to down on Earth. She wished her little sister Mia could be here to see this sight, but she was busy with her last year of high school. The light brown haired girl beamed when she saw the GN-0000 00 Gundam and the other Gundams returning from a mission, getting themselves ready to dock into the ship. When the voices of the Meisters were heard coming down the hall a few minutes later, she hid, blushing since she's nervous when she's around a certain Meister. When the voices faded, she sighed and then went towards her room.

"Fallon, there you are!" Feldt called out, following the girl.

The young brunette looked at her as they were approaching her room door and asked, "What is it, Feldt? Is something wrong?"

Shaking her head with a smile, Feldt replied, "Just wanted to hang out with you for a bit since I'm on break. Is that alright with you?"

Fallon smiled, nodding. "Of course, come on."

They went into her room and they sat on her bed. Out of all the people on the ship, Feldt was Fallon's best friend and they always were there for one another. Fallon was also there for Feldt when Neil died 6 years ago and she knew that she still missed him. The brunette thought of Neil as the brother she always wanted, but since Lyle joined the team, she doesn't seem to like his constant teasing and flirting. As the girls chit-chatted, Feldt was playing with Fallon's hair, trying out different hairstyles.

"So, have you gotten a chance to see Setsuna when he got back?" the pink-haired female asked as she was braiding her friend's hair.

"Sadly, no. As always, I get nervous and hide out of sight from him. I just feel like I'm not good enough for him. Besides, I don't think he has time for girls and dating to be in his mind. All he's good at is fighting, you know?" Fallon sighed. "Besides, I'm not as beautiful as Princess Marina. I mean, she's perfect for him and they both hail from the Middle East."

Feldt spoke, "I don't know. He always claims that he was never in that kind of relationship with her. He did tell me this one time that he sees his mother in her. Anyways, you need to have confidence, Fallon. Don't you think you'd feel better if you told him how you feel?"

Sighing again, the brunette replied, "That's the thing, Feldt. I thought of that many times, but then I worry he won't be my friend and wouldn't want to be near me anymore...That's the last thing I would want to happen..."

"Well...if that's how you feel, then I won't pry anymore."

"You never were prying. I know you're trying to help and support me as a friend, Feldt, and I appriciate that, really." Fallon smiled. "I'm glad we're friends and we get to relax and talk like this. We don't do that often these days."

Feldt nodded and before she could say anything, there was a beeping sound in Feldt's pocket. She took it out and looked at the message that was sent to her.

Standing up after getting off the bed, Feldt said, "Sorry, Fallon, but I'm needed at the moment. I'll see you later."

Fallon nodded and when Feldt left the room, she laid on the bed and sighed, staring up at the ceiling. After about ten minutes of silence, there was a knock on her door. She got up, floated over to her door, opened it, and let out a quiet gasp of surprise to see herself seeing Setsuna.

"S-S-Setsuna, wh-what's up? Do you n-need something?" she stuttered out, trying so hard not to blush so much.

"Just wanted to see how you were," the young man replied.

_Is that really it? Why do I have the feeling there's more to it...? _Fallon thought to herself. "O-Oh, I see. I'm fine and you?"

"Hmm...Fine, I guess. Mind if I come in?"

Fallon said, nodding, "Of course. Come in."

He came inside, the door closing behind him, and sat on a chair next to her table.

"Do you want anything to drink?" the girl asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

Setsuna shook his head. "No, it's alright."

With a nod, Fallon joined him at the table and asked, "So, the mission went well?"

"Yeah. We just finished reporting in to Sumuragi. Now we're all on standby," Setsuna replied. "Tell me, is there really something you don't wanna tell me?"

Blinking, the young female asked, "What do you mean?"

Looking directly at her, the young Gundam Meister said, "You've seem to be edgy a lot lately and when I try to get a chance to see you, you always run off with some excuse. Did I do something wrong?"

"N-No! It's just, well...um..." Fallon looked down at her feet, her heart beating fast, and felt her palms sweat as she clutched them into gentle fists. She wanted to just tell him to get it over with, but there was her conscious that would stop her. She was in so much into her thoughts that she didn't even notice Setsuna move over to her, but when she did, she let out a little yelp.

"It's just what?" he asked her.

He was staring right into her eyes, like he did or saw something serious, and Fallon could swear her heart was racing ten times faster than usual. She wanted to tear her green eyes away from his brown ones, but she couldn't. Fallon then opened her mouth, as to say something, but she quickly closed it before she could blurt anything out.

"Is it cause something happened with you and Lockon?" Setsuna asked again.

"N-No. I don't...even like him...let alone in love with him..." Fallon quietly spoke.

Setsuna then sighed and stood. "Well, then I guess you don't have to tell me. I'm going to look and see if my Gundam is done with its repairs," he said before turning around and walking towards the door.

Before he could even reach the door, Fallon quickly shot up from her chair, reached out, and grabbed the bottom hem of his jacket. "Wait!" she cried out without any second thoughts.

Setsuna turned his head in slight astonishment to see her blushing and looking down at her hand that was on his jacket.

"It's just..." Bracing herself, Fallon finally said, "It's just I was wondering if you really ever thought of being with Marina!"

Setsuna sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "No...I am not in a relationship like that with her and I never thought of being with her because of my duty as a Gundam Meister."

"But deep down...do you ever wish you could be by her side?" Fallon questioned.

Frowning, he fully turned and looked down at her. "Why are you suddenly interested with Marina and I? I already told you that I never had-" He stopped when he saw her begin to tremble and tears were welling in her eyes. She even bit her bottom lip to keep her from sobbing. "Fallon?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Tightly holding on to the bottom of his jacket, the young female whimpered out, "It's because I...I..." She then shut her eyes, tears finally falling down her cheeks. "It's because I'm in love with you, Setsuna!" she cried out, ready to be rejected.

Setsuna soon widened his eyes a little, her confession echoing in his mind. Sure, he was kissed by Nena, but he never liked her and never even knew her back then, but this was the first time a woman has ever confessed their love to him. His eyes then softened and he pulled her into an embrace, her head on his shoulder with his on top of hers. Fallon hiccuped and blinked with confusion and shock. This was not like him, but she guessed he always has his moments from time to time.

"S-Setsuna?" she spoke, not sure what was going on.

"So that explains it...It all makes sense...Fallon...I was never in love with Marina or even Feldt or Miss Sumeragi...until I met you..." Setsuna softly spoke, caressing her hair gently to try and soothe her. "I never thought I'd ever have these feelings...All I ever had in my mind was to fight, eradicate war, and be one with my Gundam, but when I met you, you also were on my mind." He let out a small smile. "Now I know...what love is and, to be honest, it feels...nice."

Fallon softly gasped while her eyes widened, tears falling still, but with happiness. "S-Setsuna...do you...really mean that?" she asked.

Setsuna nodded. "Yeah, I do." He pulled away and put a hand under her chin, lifting her head up and gently wiping away her tears with his slender fingers. "Now I finally understand why you were acting so strangely, so thank you for telling me, Fallon."

Smiling, the young woman softly spoke, "I'm glad you feel the same way."

With a soft smile, the young Gundam Meister then cupped a hand on her cheek and brushed some strands of her hair from her eyes, earning a dark blush from her. He had to admit, she looked very cute whenever she blushed. The two stared into each other's eyes before Setsuna boldly leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips, closing his eyes. Fallon closed her eyes and kissed him back. The moment their lips touched, she felt like all of her worries were washed away and was now filled with bliss and happiness. After a few seconds, they pulled away and stared at one another for another few seconds before Setsuna leaned in and kissed her again, but with passion this time.

Fallon moaned softly as her hands snaked around his neck, her one hand running her fingers through his soft, black hair. Setsuna then guided her to her bed, his lips never leaving hers, and gently laid her on it, his arms on either side of her with her legs between his, while being careful not to crush her. The kiss soon was deep and passionate as the two held each other close, not willing to let go of one another. This is what they've always wanted and never do they want this moment to end.

Setsuna then pulled away to look down at Fallon, smiling warmly. "I love you, Fallon Harley."

"I love you too, Setsuna F. Seiei," Fallon responded back with a loving smile.

The young man then moved down to gently plant kisses on her neck, earning soft moans from her. Fallon moved her head a little to the side so he could get more access and then let out a loud gasp of pleasure when she felt him plant kisses on her ear. She shivered with anticipation as his hands wandered down her waist, gently caressing her hips in a slow circular motion.

"Does that feel good?" Setsuna whispered in her ear, moving one of his hands up her body slowly.

"Y-Yes...Ngh..." Fallon moaned out, feeling a little hot.

"Good because I'm going to be good to you and make you the happiest person in the world..." He pulled his hands away and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "I'm never gonna let you go and I'll not only fight for the world, but I'll fight for your happiness and our future."

Smiling and cuddling against him, the woman whispered, "I'll do the same."

Planting a gentle kiss on her lips, Setsuna whispered, "Let's get some sleep. It's gotten late..."

Nodding, Fallon spoke, "Sounds good to me..." She let out a little yawn before she fell asleep with Setsuna following suit.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Feldt and Lyle had their ears pressed against the door, grins marked on their faces before they backed away from the door.

"It's about time they got together," Lyle said, placing a hand on his hip. "That Setsuna can be quite stubborn."

Feldt giggled. "Well, all's well that ends well. I know Setsuna and Fallon will take good care of each other." She sighed, thinking about Neil, and smiling at the memories she had with him. "I wish for them to have a future with happiness."

Lyle smiled and said, "Yeah, me too. Wanna try and hook Tiera with Malena?"

"Tee hee, who knew playing cupid would be so much fun," Feldt responded before they went down the hall, leaving the two lovers in peace.


End file.
